backyardsportsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DarkQueen110
Welcome Hi, welcome to Backyard Sports Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Angela Delvechio page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OwenLover134 (Talk) 15:17, January 18, 2010 TD Raichu's messages Hey Nellie. There's something I need to tell you about the page "Sidney and Ashley Webber" -TDRaichu Well, it's just that Ashley and Sidney are two different people, so they deserve seperate articles They are kinda simliar together that why I put them together but I fix that through. Yeah, that's a good idea btw do you have the original Backyard Soccer? Okay, that's good enough. How fast can you get to the ASCOACT? ASCOACT = Astonishingly Shiny Cup of all Cups Tournament (aka International teams) Well, thought it would be good if you took pictures of the international teams right before you face them, because I have absolutly no idea how to do that except when you literally take a picture That's all it takes? Then thats easy. But I have another problem: I tried to put a picture on the wiki, and I can't get it to load, because I don't know what kind of .??? I should put k thnx RaidPirate's messages Hello, this is raidpirate52. I was wondering if you could set up a gallery for characters so I can screenshot some of them and upload them onto this site to make it more official. Thanks. EDIT: Never mind...figured it out. :) ___________________________________________ Sorry, about me putting that message on your talk...got confused. Join me/Question I have two things to say: 1. Join me on Made-Up Mario Wiki! 2. How do I change the image that redirects to the home page? Excuse me but there's someone who put in Super Pablo Sanchez (1992). There is no such as this game and there is no Backyard Sports game until 1997. Game Reviews Hey Nellie, it's TDRaichu. I know I haven't edited this wiki in...quite a while, but I just want to ask you one thing that's been in my head for a while. On the different games on this wiki, there are no real critics that review them. So I think that the main editors should review the games on those pages. Are we allowed to do that? I meant the people who edit this wiki the most have played the Backyard Sports series for a long time, so I thought that the reviews should help those who have not yet played a certain game (i.e. I never in my life once played Backyard Hockey, so if you reviewed telling me it's worth playing, I would buy it and enjoy it) I hope this makes sense Wiki Wordmark Hey Queeny, long time no see. I was wondering if I could update the Backyard Sports Wiki wordmark. You know, make it a better resolution. If I can, could you let me know what font is used for the "wiki" text. Thanks! EDlTOR •taIk• 02:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, you can start moving the info whenever you want. I'm not sure if there is a specific method to use or not. You might want to look it up before beginning to move anything. Oh, here's the wordmark, do you like it? EDlTOR •taIk• 06:35, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Just FYI, I posted on the Humongous Entertainment Wiki that we are now partners. I also added a spiffy link on the Home page. :) EDlTOR •taIk• 17:58, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Of course you can have the Player Cards! You can take EVERYTHING Backyard Sports related! after you have taken everything you want from a page, I would ask that you add a delete tag. That way I can get rid of it now that you have the information. If you're ever unsure as to what you can use, feel free to ask. :) EDlTOR •taIk• 18:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello I wanted to know are they making anymore Backyard Baseball games?